


Chibi Romano

by Samantha_Hobson



Series: Chibi Nations [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi Romano (Hetalia), Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Day 2: South Italy





	Chibi Romano

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, just my ideas and this series.

     The next morning was met with France hugging up to England and said Brit not pulling away or yelling at him. As the other countries woke up and saw the two lounging on the sofa together they would smile and leave them to it. When America woke up, he asked China if he could cook for them today to give the ancient nation a break, to which the panda lover agreed. They were all waiting for the Italies to wake up and wondering which of them had become a Chibi Nation.  And then they heard it.  
  
     "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SPELL WAS CAST ON ME?!?!  YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S HUGE!!!! "  
  
     Ah, so the South had been turned.  Prussia let out his signature cackle as he remembered how Romano was when he was little and he'd visit Spain.  Little firecracker.  A few minuted Italy came in holding his chibified brother, whom was wearing the white gown new countries did and took a seat next to Germany.  "Ciao, Ludwig."  
  
     "Hallo, Feli."  
  
     The small nation looked up at him and pouted.  "So, you grew up with the cold eyed jerk, huh?"  
  
     Italy and Germany both shared a confused look, the latter wondering what Romano meant by growing up with Italy. Then the now older Italian understood what his brother meant. "No, no!  Fratello, this is someone else. "  
  
     "Huh?  No way.  That's definitely that Holy Rome guy.  You think I'm that blind? "  
  
     Both Prussia and France locked their eyes on Germany at this point.  Sure, he looked similar, but Prussia found Germany in the forest years after the fall of the Empire.  He always had the suspicion, though.  Italy smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.  "You're hungry, right?  Looks like America is making breakfast like England this morning. " The blond looked into the kitchen to see that, indeed, there was black smoke coming from the frying pan and bolted it to the kitchen.  Everyone laughed, even England chuckled a little bit.  Though he didn't appreciate the comment about his cooking.  
  
~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~  
  
     Feliciano was taking a break from looking after his brother as America and Russia played with the chibi, so he took the opportunity to go and talk to France. "Big brother France?"

  
     The man looked up from his book and smiled.  "Ah, Italy.  What is it? "  
  
     The brunette took a seat beside him and wrung his hands together.  "When you woke up, um .  .  .  Do you remember being little? "  
  
     "Oui, oui, I do.  Especially the embarrassing moment of crying at the dinner table.  Why? "  
  
     "Ah .  .  .  That's what I thought.  Well, um .  .  .  Lovino already didn't like Germany, but if he compares him to Holy Rome then .  .  .  It's going to go downhill even more. "  
  
     France rubbed Feli's back sympathetically.  "Therethere, now.  I'm sure you all can work things out. "  
  
     " .  .  .  Si .  .  .  Thank you.  I'm going to make sure Russia and America aren't ruining my fratello. " He pat France's leg and got up, heading to where he last saw the three playing.  
  
~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~  
  
     Around midnight, while the two brothers were curled up together in bed, Romano's body began to glow and shift to his normal size.  Once the light vanished, he was normal size and awake.  He looked at his twin and threaded his fingers through the other's hair with a sigh.  "I swear, if the potato eater hurts you ever again I'm going to kill him at least once. I'll be here for you, idiota fratello." With that promise he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
